bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitches
Stitches is a human, who -due to insane experiments and torture- have achieved the Daibutsu State. He is involved in the prison break-out of Hamano Takumi. Plot Stitches was first revealed when he, along with his team of fellow Daibutsu State humans, forcibly entered the Soul Society by unknown measures, to find and summon the Sokyoku. Stitches' teammate, Patch, then reveales that their true goal was to free Hamano Takumi, an S-classed criminal who used to be a Captain of the Gotei 13. Stitches then helped his team achieve that goal through guarding the entrance to the prison where Takumi was kept, and then battling the Captain of the 10th Division Captain Abilities and Powers Daibutsu State Stitches is one of the five only humans capable of this "upgrade". It makes the subject more susceptible to Reiatsu, and then uses Reiatsu collected from Shinigami and Hollows to increase the inner power of the human, thus turning him or her into a Daibutsu State Human. Reiatsu: 'As a Daibutsu State Human, Stitches has an incredible amount of Reiatsu, even greater than that of a high-seated Shinigami. Due to it being a mix of Hollow- Shinigami and human-reiatsu, it is very frightening and strange, not following the same pattern as most do. Stitches' Reiatsu has a purple- and black color, and behaves much like fire, creating tendrils and surges in an unusual pattern, making it difficult to predict his movements. Daibutsu Markings Stitches main power is focused onto two circular markings of both his palms. They are composed out of a large circle, with a triangle inside of it, which in turn has a circle with a large dot inside, resembling a sun. The left palm has its triangle pointing downwards, and the right one has it pointing upwards. It is onto these markings that the most of Stitches' Reiatsu is focused, which allows him to control, absorb and emit Reiatsu in powerful blasts. *'Reiatsu Manipulation/Absorbtion: 'These markings is imbued with Stitches' unique Reiatsu, which has the strange ability to literally swallow and absorb any reiatsu near it, which in turn makes it more powerful. Simply by having his palms near any form of Reiatsu, it is immediately sucked dry and absorbed. Stitches can then emit the same Reiatsu from his palms in a variety of ways. *'Reiatsu Copying: A very powerful method of combat. By absorbing enormous amounts of Reiatsu from one specific source, Stitches can use the Reiatsu's own ability to re-produce the power of its owner. For example, by absorbing enormous amounts of Reiatsu from a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, Stitches can create his own Zanpakuto, fit for his own personality and behaviour. This is the only usage of the ability shown thus far, although it required so much Reiatsu that it absorbed almost half the power of the Sokyoku Phoenix. Zanpakuto By using his Daibutsu Markings to absorb parts of the Sokyoku, Stitches gathered enough Zanpakuto Reiatsu to create his own Zanpakuto, although he is no Shinigami. Kage-Guchi ''(陰口, Could mean either "Gossip" or "To Talk Behind Someone's Back. Also, if written with the katakana for shadow (影口), it could mean "Shadow Mouth"): A regular Katana with a black handle and a rhombus-shaped guard with small holes in all four corners. It has no sheath, instead Stitches wore it on his back through a simple strap. Although later, he discovered he could summon it directly into his hand, allowing him to store it in another place or possibly dimension. 'Shikai: Kage-Guchi's release command is '''"Speak" (話す陰口, Hanasu, Kage-Guchi), in which it transforms into a Halberd, essentially a combination of a spear and an axe. It is wrapped in a black cloth up to its top, where a metal bracelet seals it off. Atop of the metal bracelet is an axe-like blade, and a spearhead at the top of the halberd which he can stab enemies with. On the point where both blades connect to the long spear, an eye-like pendant is positioned. It also has a much smaller, quite unnecessary spear-head on the opposite end of the halberd. Ironically, Stitches is not very good at using it, due to his rather sudden revalation of it, he had no time to train to get used to it. Rather, he usually summons it to inflict crushing damage without any really good moves, only handling it as a second option or distraction to then use his Daibutsu Markings to attack. Shikai Special Ability: Kage-Guchi has developed an ability similar to Stitches' Daibutsu Power; Reiatsu copying. However, it has a quite different method of using it. By making the eye of the halberd "see" the Reiatsu of the opponent's Zanpakuto (which in turn could be quite difficult, if the opponent is not using any form of attack which materializes Reiatsu to that level), it allows him to copy the elemental composture of it, and then use his Zanpakuto with it. For example, while fighting Toushiro Hitsugaya, he "copied" the ice of Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, and was therefore able to manipulate ice himself using Kage-Guchi. *'Kōri no nenrei '(氷の年齢, literally meaning "Ice Age): Stitches "writes" trails of ice on the ground using the spearhead of his Zanpakuto, which, by slamming the ice itself with the axe-blade, can protrude from the ground like walls of ice, used primarily for defence or to encase his enemies in ice.